Seally Islands
The Seally Islands is an island chain 1,370 miles south of Jill. The nation has a population of 4.5 million. History After Jill was settled many years before, the Southern Ocean became a popular trade route. As ships advanced out into the ocean, the Seally Islands were eventually discovered by James and David Seally in 1889. Looking for wealth and peace, they founded the Islands of Seally in 1890. Greenville was the only city at that time, and because of its important position, it quickly became a regular stopover for ships traveling across to Palm Bay. In 1909, David Seally ventured out to a sandbar near the island chain. Planning to expand the Islands, he drew up the designs for the man-made island of Seally. The project was approved, and the construction began. Concrete was put up for the support, followed by a 5 mile by 3.7 mile layer of steel across the top, covered by a layer of dirt and white "crust". But, after spending 5 billion on the project, it was abandoned. The town of Victoria was founded in 1913. It became a haven for the upper classes in Seally, because of the beautiful landscapes on the small island. It wasn't until 1939 that the abandoned island of Seally was returned to. The Islands needed a new capital, and Seally seemed fit for the taking. By 1941, it had a decent population of 5,000, with almost 70% of all government offices located there. Throughout the next few decades, the Islands grew enormously. By 2000, the population of the Islands was 3.9 million. In 2003, though, the category 5 Hurricane Stephen roared through the island of Iceland the city of Seally, causing an estimated 9.1 billion in damage. Almost every building in Seally was damaged or destroyed, and flooding of almost 10 feet in depth soaked the power lines and buildings. But, thanks to huge evacuation and help from Air Seally, only 200 died. Recovery efforts were strong, and by 2005 99% of the city had recovered. Today, the Islands are booming. Seally has achieved the third most powerful economy in Floyd, and continues a successful run. Climate The Seally Islands are all primarily tropical. Temperatures rarely drop below 70° F all year round. Large tropical thunderstorms usually cross over the area, especially the city of Seally, which receives 216 +/- in. of rain per year. Hurricanes also form near the islands, yet rarely hit any of the cities. Notable hurricanes include Hurricane Stephen (2003), Great Hurricane of 1913 (1913), and Hurricane Fredrick (1995). Water spouts and the like form often during thunderstorms in the Islands. These have only caused $330,000 in damage since the nation's founding. Economy The Seally Island's economy is mostly based on shipping. About 70% of the economy is dedicated to the shipping industry. The other 30% is dedicated to engineering, tourism and real estate. Since the country was founded in 1890, the economy has remained growing at the same steady pace. There have been no significant depressions in the history of the Seally Islands. Currency The main unit of currency is the Seally Palm (₪). It comes in bills only with ₪1, ₪5, ₪10, ₪20, ₪50, and ₪100 denominations. Each Palm is worth exactly 1 Jillian dollar. Geography There are 6 islands in the Seally chain. Of the six, only four are inhabited and only three have major cities. Most of the islands are small, with Greenville Island being the largest. The full list is: *Greenville Island (150 miles2) *Seally (32 mi2) *Victoria Island (60 mi2) *Iceland (75 mi2) *Southe Island (12 mi2) *Palm Island (16 mi2)